Un nuevo mago
by Roneio
Summary: La vida de Harry con un nuevo personaje. una ff donde las cosas no són lo que parecen.


Harry no era un chico normal. Más bien dicho, en su familia nadie era normal, todos eran magos. Su madre, Lily Potter; su padre, James Potter; y él, Harry Potter.

El chico debía tener unos 10 años cuando recibió la carta que toda su familia había estado esperando. En la carta ponía que Harry había estado aceptado en el colegio de magia Hogwarts! Recibir esa carta no había sido una sorpresa para la familia Potter, puesto que Harry ya había demostrado tener mucho talento para la magia.

En el sobre ponía:

_Señor Harry Potter_

_Casa de los Potter_

_Valle de Goldric_

Y la carta decía:

_**COLEGIO DE MAGIA HOGWARTS**_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín de primera clase, caballero de Warlock, _

_Miembro de honor de la Confederación Internacional de Brujos)_

_Estimado señor Potter,_

_Tengo el placer de informarle que ha sido aceptado en el colegio de brujería Hogwarts. Aprovecho para adjuntarle la lista de libros i de material que necesitará para seguir las clases._

_El curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Espero su respuesta antes del 31 de julio._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Aunque Harry había recibido la carta, no se sentía feliz. Estaba contento porqué, por fin, había recibido la carta, pero seguía habiendo una cosa que no le gustaba nada. Que sus padres se fuesen de vacaciones y que, desgraciadamente, debería pasar la última semana de verano en casa de sus tíos, unos muggles odiosos. Su tío, Vernon Dursley, era un muggle conservador de esos que casi ya no quedan, era un excéntrico y odiaba la magia. Su tía, Petunia Dursley, una mujer que hacía tiempo estuvo en el colegio de magia Hogwarts, pero no consiguió sacarse el título porqué resulto ser una squib, que desde ese mismo momento odiaba la magia con toda su alma. Por último, tenían un hijo pequeño de más o menos la edad de Harry, era Dudley Dursley. Al niño le gustaba mucho la magia y, lo que Harry conseguía hacer con ella, pero Dudley no podía hacer nada de eso.

Al día siguiente, los padres de Harry enviaron una carta de confirmación para que Harry pudiese ir a Hogwarts. Justo después viajaron con polvos Flu hasta el Callejón Diagon. Como Harry no era la primera vez que viajaba con polvos Flu y ya había estado en el Callejón Diagon, se acercó al fuego, echó los polvos mágicos, entró i gritó con vos muy clara:

-Callejón Diagon!

El viaje era mareante, daba vueltas y más vueltas, pero se pudo controlar un poco e incluso abrir los ojos para ver a qué chimenea entraba. Entró en una tienda que conocía muy bien, la tienda de escobas! Debido a que se pasaba horas contemplando los nuevos modelos de escobas, conocía muy bien el terreno. Pero Harry no pudo quedarse demasiado rato observando ese lugar tan conocido puesto que en ese momento apareció un hombre de la chimenea.

-Harry! –Gritó James- Te has metido por la chimenea equivocada! Por suerte te hemos podido seguir! –En ese momento apareció Lily por la chimenea- Lo has hecho expresamente!

-Si –Dijo Harry absente mientras miraba el nuevo modelo de escoba Nimbus 2000.

James no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa viendo que él habría hecho lo mismo para poder ver temprano los nuevos modelos de escobas.

-Harry! Te podrías haber equivocado de salida y haber ido a parar a otro lugar! –Le gritó a Harry mientras le daba un codazo a James para que dejase de mirar la nueva Nimbus 2000 i dejase de sonreír.

A Harry no le importaba donde hubiese podido ir. Él ya tenía suficiente control para ir al lugar donde quisiese con los polvos Flu. Entonces vio la cara de preocupación que tenía su madre y abajó la cabeza haciendo ver que estaba avergonzado.

-Lo siento madre, no lo volveré a hacer.

Harry, James y Lily salieron de la tienda para ir a comprar el material que Harry necesitaba para su primer año en Hogwarts. Primero de todo fueron a Madame Malkin a comprar el uniforme para Harry y allí se encontraron con las personas con quien menos se esperaban encontrar en el Callejón Diagon.


End file.
